This invention relates to a flame retardant, halogen-containing polyol composition which composition is stabilized for handling and storage by the incorporation therein of a stabilizing amount of an amine.
Polyol compositions of this invention are generally used as precursors for the preparation of polyesters, polyurethanes, and elastomers. Of the polyol compositions, low viscosity, reactive flame retardant polyol compositions are well known for use in preparing polyurethane foams. Polyurethane foam precursor compositions usually comprise a sucrose and/or a polyester polyol, and a halogenated flame retardant. For examples of such polyol compositions see U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,688.
The physical and chemical properties of the polyurethanes prepared from polyol compositions of this invention are influenced by a number of factors including the cross-link density of the polyhydroxy compound used as a precursor. Linear or only slightly branched polymers are used to provide flexible foams whereas more highly branched polymers produce rigid foams.
For the preparation of rigid polyurethane foams, sucrose polyols are preferred since they provide a relatively high hydroxyl functionality which increases the cross-link density of the polyurethane foam. Sucrose polyols also tend to char during burning, enabling a greater flame retardant efficiency of the polyol composition.
Decomposition of the sucrose polyol during handling and storage of the polyol composition which is used in producing polyurethane foams is a problem. As the polyol composition decomposes, the viscosity drops and the composition darkens. This makes the blend less suitable for polyurethane applications. There is a need, therefore, for a stabilized polyol composition.